


Lunch

by Shatterpath



Series: Ordinary People [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angie Can Charm Anyone, Emotional Peggy, Feel-good, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, World War II, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Living in New York in 1945 had its ups and downs, but there were always good people around.A visit with Angie at the automat and the first appearance of a certain beautiful Englishwoman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been wanting to revisit the 40s to spend some more time with Angie and Peggy and this seemed like a good project for it! Special thanks to RainbowRiddler for her help in setting this up, a couple of awesome details and a quick beta that saved me from looking like an idiot.

The Great War had molded those who came before, and been a fixture of your childhood. It had never been far from anyone's mind, leaving the world both braced for the Second World War and yet completely blindsided by it. How could things have gone so wrong not once, but twice?

So many men and women had left the shores of America for war-torn foreign lands-- a trickle at first, and then Pearl Harbor had burned and it became a flood. Even your rural backwoods home felt the drain, fathers and sons-- even some daughters-- leached away to protect your nation. 

You'd accepted your old friend's marriage proposal, loving the big lug and wanting him to have something to come home to. There was no wild romance, but comfort meant more to you than fireworks. And he'd left you with the greatest gift of your life, the wild spark of a son who bore your pap's grayish eyes and his father's smile.

Mother hadn't been happy with your packing up baby and the barest of essentials to escape the dead end of farmland and the press of family too close, too claustrophobic. Though, New York had perhaps been a bit bigger of an emotional bite of Big Apple than you had been prepared to chew. Still, you'd managed. And an old friend who had trail-blazed before you was a big help as well.

"You sure you don't want a day to yourself, sugar?"

The light, musical lilt of Gaby's accent was a familiar comfort, and you're glad that big, bad New York City hadn't managed to stamp out the telltale signs of her Mexican heritage. Though you understood how it could be easier and even safer to try and blend in, even if her attempts at sounding like a local were ridiculous. 

You hadn't bothered to even try, yourself; your hick ran deep and you were fine with it. Being a young mother bought you all manner of acceptance anyway, no matter what you sounded like.

Speaking of motherhood… a crash sounded from the kitchen and Isaac's giggling followed it like thunder after lightning. Firing Gaby an apologetic look that earned an eye roll, you go and collect your active boy. That devilish grin greets you amidst the pots and pans he had once again pulled from the kitchen cupboards. 

"Okay, buddy, I think it's time for us both to get some time outdoors. We're lucky Gaby hasn't killed us both over the summer with how destructive you are. Let's get your boots and coat, okay?"

With the usual dramatics, you wrestled Isaac into warm clothes and held his squirming body between your knees to shrug into your own coat and hat.

"Take care of yourself, Gaby! We'll see you for dinner. I'll bring some groceries home with us."

"Sounds good. Have fun!"

The heavy, humid summer had felt like it would never end, but fall was closing in around the city now, turning the leaves to brown paper and bringing rain to clean the muggy stink away. Yet, no one had minded this summer as the drain of war had finally been broken. The Axis had fallen and the soldiers were trickling home in slow waves. 

"I got a letter from your dad yesterday," you chatted at Isaac where he pulled at your hand in boyish impatience. "There's still a lot of work to be done in Europe, but he's almost positive he'll be home for Christmas. That's good news, right?"

Oh, how you hoped he'd be home soon to get to know his boy while he was still little enough to appreciate it. In the meantime, you'd carry on just as so many others did on the day to day. Monday you'd be back on the factory lines for a few hours a day before trading out with Gaby in watching Isaac so that she could head for her job downtown working the evening shift at the local phone company. It was as good an existence as you could hope for in this chaotic, crazy, and wonderful place.

"I think a little celebration is in order. I think we can go get some lunch at that place you love. How does that sound? With the food doors?"

That stops Isaac from pulling and he lit up like Times Square this past Christmas. "Ah-mat?"

"Yep, we'll have lunch at the automat!"

He cheered loudly enough to draw attention, but you ignored the looks and let your son drag you away towards your destination. 

There was much to love about New York, and the treat of not cooking yourself was certainly a welcome perk. A far cry from the crowded farmhouse table, to be sure. Though there were times you missed those noisy meals of foods prepared from the land by rough and loving hands. The automat and its seemingly endless supply of goodies hidden behind the little coin-fed glass doors were a constant delight. Rationing was tough on everyone, after all, and the public eateries were always welcome.

"Well hi there," a familiar and jovial voice greeted as you pushed the revolving door above Isaac's head, careful to let him think he had done it. "I haven't seen you two in awhile. Come on in!"

Really, you came back to this place as much for Angie as the food you didn't have to prepare. The perky waitress was close to your age and had your same constant exasperation of coming from a big, noisy family that sometimes asked too much of you. Past that, she was as chatty and vivacious as you were generally reserved, always going out of her way to make you feel welcome. From your irregular visits here, you knew Angie made the effort with everyone, but so few of the harried people of this city spared her a glance. Some of them were downright terrible.

Luckily, today was a slow day, only a young couple, a half-asleep businessman, and a fellow nursing a cup of coffee who was clearly feeling the night before. Getting a whiff of him as you followed Isaac to the wall of little doors, you pray Angie didn't sit you anywhere near the guy.

There wasn't much in your pocket, but you fished out some coins and picked Isaac up to struggle with a nickel and the little slot it's meant to fit in. Soon, there was a selection of macaroni and cheese, grilled cheese with tomato, a cheeseburger, and steaming hot greens… with cheese. At least the cheese would ensure the plates got cleared, right?

"Got a present for you, little man," Angie crowed once you settled in one of the booths. A glass of milk was set down just out of his reach and he eyed it, torn between hope and suspicion. "It's the real thing, delivered just this morning, cold and fresh."

You tell yourself you drained half the glass just to hopefully ensure he doesn't end up wearing it, but the delicious treat was something you relish. Powdered milk gets old fast. Angie provided Isaac his own plate and you gave him samplings of the various dishes, helped him with the glass and kept an eye out to make sure he doesn't choke himself in his gluttony. 

Another customer walked in, and you startle. She might be the most beautiful woman you've ever laid eyes on, broody and striking with long, dark hair and strong, fine features. She was beautiful, yes, but crushingly sad, no matter how rigidly perfect her posture and her smart, classy clothing. Angie noticed her too, pausing a notable moment before sidling over, those brooding dark eyes snapping over and tracking her like a shark.

"Welcome, what can I get you?"

Blinking, the stranger seemed paralyzed for a long moment, almost unaware of where she was. She actually flinched when Angie moved to stand beside her, curling a gentle hand beneath the woman's arm and pressing the other lightly to her shoulder.

"Come sit down and let me get you a cup of coffee, okay?"

"I… Thank you…"

Her voice was soft and throaty, the English accent as exotic as the stories the soldiers would tell about experiences overseas-- even to your ears, so used to Gaby's lyrical Spanish. 

"Angie. Pleased to meet you, English."

The waitress was a charmer, no one could argue that, and she's pulling out all the stops for this skittish, heartbroken stranger. The Englishwoman looked startled at the nickname as she sat in a nearby booth and Angie scampered off towards the coffee carafes. When those dark eyes accidentally met yours, all you could do was smile. She seemed a little bamboozled at all the friendliness and the faintest hint of a smile danced at the edge of her full mouth, painted bright red like a movie star's. The smile deepened as she shifted her gaze back to Angie and the steaming mug in her hands.

"Here ya go. It isn't anything to write home about, but it's hot and it's fresh. Hope it helps."

The woman looked at the mug on the table, then up to Angie, sparing a quick, warm glance to you, sitting nearby and watching the interaction. Then… she smiled, and it lit up her whole face.

"Thank you, umm, Angie. This will indeed help."

You suspect she wasn't talking about the coffee, because you feel warmed by the whole thing as well.


End file.
